


Butler

by LevisTears



Series: How I won your love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Ever since that day Levi first set eyes on his new butler he knew he had to be his forever.





	1. Chapter 1

The young master opened his eyes that morning from within his bed, letting the early morning beams dust over his eyes as the curtains were drawn back by his young maid Petra. Turning to the window they came face to face and let out a smile to one another. "Good morning my lady" she smiled fully pulling back the curtains.

"Good morning Petra" they added yawning slightly sitting up with the bed "what's the plan for today?"

"Your parents are going away on a business trip for a few days so we need to say bye to them and wish them luck as they leave." She explained pulling the blankets back off her master. "Your also having a visit from your uncle today, it's about something important"

Standing up from the bed Levi stretched his arms sighing watching as Petra walked around the bed to get to him. "That's a bit concerning" they explained raising a brow "since he's the best arms trader in this country. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't be surprised if he came here to bring me hunting knowing my parents won't find out Petra but that won't work anyway as I don't have any interest in shooting anything be it a animal or a person. It's way too violent."

"I don't think it'll be that's the reason" she smiled coming over with a dress and Levi internally sighed. Ah the dress, one of the things he had to wear everyday despite him not wanting to. Why? That's simple. They weren't a lord or Levi in fact. Just Lucy, a lady which he didn't want. Non of his staff members were aware of this. Only his uncle knew. Levi let out a groan out the normal getting ready routine that a lady had to go through. Hair, dress and that stupid corset which flattened his stomach unlike his boobs. He was lucky at this time in his life as the choke hold of puberty had ahold of him at only 10 and a half years old but it hadn't caught up with his upper half which he was thankful. Until then he would just have to adjust.

When Levi was fully dressed Petraeus patted down any lumps in the dress which Levi couldn't care about before nodding at her work. "Do you want me to walk you down my lady?" Petra asked.

"No" Levi added walking towards the door "I'll be fine. You can just go and check on everyone else." He then proceeded to walk to his father's study and knocked on the door awaiting an answer. A simple yes and he let himself in where he was face to face with his parents. "Mother, father,  when are you both leaving for your trip?" He asked and they gave him a smile.

"Within the next 15 minutes or so" William answered "everything is downstairs and ready to go but before that we need to introduce you to someone" the two adults in the room turned to their left and Levi done the same. There sitting on the chair in that direction was a man who only looked about 18. He was blonde with deep blue eyes that represented the best of seas. He stood up from the chair and came towards them all with a smile on his face. Levi's view was blocked by his parents as they stepped in front of him.

"Lucy this is Erwin Smith" Klutchel smiled at him then to the man in front of them. "He will be part of our house as our new butler starting from today" Levi looked up at the man and they both made eye contact and they just kept looking at each other for a little bit. William looked down at his daughter and saw the contact she and this man were sharing with each other. He and Klutchel both widened an eye when the young lady slipped them self from the protective wall of her parents and walked out in front of them to come closer to him. "Lucy, know that Erwin is your right hand man so take care of him as he will do for you." William added then turning to Erwin. "And I expect you to take care of our daughter with every ounce of your being Smith as if you cause her harm in any way we will hesitate to have you fired immediately and even worse if it comes to it"

"I will my lord" he added then glancing down at Levi who was still looking up at the man. He turned to the child smiling before getting down on one knee to bow for them. "It's a pleasure meeting you my lady. I will try my best to make you happy and I hope we can grow close as time passes"

Levi at the moment didn't say a thing just continued to look at every aspect of this man in their presence. "Don't take it personally my daughter Lucy can be quiet amongst strange-" William was interrupted by Levi.

"It's nice to meet you Erwin" he said to him with a small smile on his lips as he moved the long hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. They had never seen such a person in their entire life and the sight of this new person, Erwin in their life made them feel weird. He wanted to talk to him, like a lot. A warm feeling implemented itself in their chest and they remembered that he had read about something like this before. In his story books found in the library. From what the young master could tell they were in love with this guy and that was correct as ever since they first set eyes on their new butler they knew he had to be theirs forever. He was going to be Levis whatever it takes. Levi knew these feelings were childish even though he himself was a child but he didn't seem to care as he liked the look of this person who would care for him. "I think it's time that you both go to the carriage mother and father, I will be fine."

"As you wish Lucy" William said and he and Klutchel alongside Levi and Erwin walked down to the front door. He and his wife lead the way whilst the other two walked behind, Levi fitting in quick secret looks of his new butler. Within the next 5 mins the two heads of the household had left for 8 days. The next following minutes were quiet as they both just looked at the door not saying or doing anything.

'8 days without my parents' Levi thought looking down at the floor a strand of hair falling from behind his ear. He turned around to look at Erwin and they once again just looked at each other. "Have you looked around yet?" Levi asked out of nowhere. He shook his head and the younger one raised a brow "in that case we will do that Erwin, and you are allowed to talk you know"

The man looked a small bit taken back from the forwardness of Levi. "There's no need for that my lady" he added "it's not your job to do such things, I will take a walk if you allow me and I will find everything I need as I introduce myself to your other staff"

Levi slightly laughed to himself. "Don't be silly Erwin" he smiled "I want to give you a warm welcome." With this Erwin didn't have a chance to detest if he actually could and Levi took a hold of his hand pulling him towards the entrance to the bottom floor rooms. "And call me by my name when my parents aren't around."

The young master proceeded to show him around the estate whilst pointing out paintings of different people and introducing him to the rest of the staff as they were in the kitchen having a chat: Petra, Aurou, Eld, Gunther, Mike and Nanaba. They gave him a warm welcome before the two of them exited out into the gardens in the back. Levi took them to the back of the area where they came across a tall iron fence. Levi stopped there and waited for the other to catch up. "This spot right here behind this fence you'll sometimes see a girl with brown messy hair" Levi started pointing to it "you are not to move her as she is my friend, please notify me if she is there and can you not say anything about her to my parents Erwin." Erwin nodded watching as Levi walked past him, the long locks reaching half way down their back swaying as they walked. This tour that they were on ended by Levi directing Erwin towards the staff quarters.

They were about to walk in when the front door was to be heard. Erwin reacted turning around to sort to it but was stopped by Levi sticking his arm out looking up at him. "I will handle it" he sighed known it was his uncle Kenny "just get unpacked if you need to and come find us when your ready Erwin please."

Leaving the blonde standing there in the corridor Levi made his way down the stairs to the front door. He smoothed the dress down trying to look at least decent for his uncle even though he didn't want to wear it. He opened the door to come face to face with him as he looked up. The same usual cheeky smile was plastered across his face and Levi just huffed. "Hello uncle" Levi added stepping back to let him in and he raised a brow when a young girl around Levi's age walked in close behind him using Kenny as some kind of shield. He hadn't a clue who this was but decided not to question it just yet as he closed the door.

"Hello L-" he started but then remembered about the girl next to him as he glaced back at her before facing Levi once again. Levi nodded in approval as he allow him to say it. "Hello Levi" he smiled his face the same as usual. "Lovely dress you have there"

Levi only tutted with a smirk "just come on Uncle and bring that girl with you and let's sit down." They all sat in one of the backroom having tea provided by Petra.

"Levi one small question before I go into more important things why did you answer the door?" He asked placing his cup down "you have staff to do that for you"

"Well the person who I just met this morning who was hired to do that I told him to not worry about it and unpack whatever he has or to arrange his room how he likes." He explained shrugging

"You do know you treat your staff like they're the same as you" he added "not meaning to judge you are anything but I think your father and my sister wouldn't be too happy with it."

"I understand uncle now what are you here for?" Levi asked "I don't want to go hunting with you, I hate violence"

"You're avoiding the subject Levi" he stated "who is this person you're on about?"

Levi couldn't help but sigh at him. "His name is Erwin Smith, uncle" he started "and he is my new butler. He seems alright so far and everyone else has introduced themselves to him." Kenny hummed at him raising a brow at the young lord. Levi was confused by this and questioned his actions. "What? I don't get what that look is for"

"My dear nephew you've just said it's your new butler when he belongs to your parents too" he added "care to explain." Levi didn't think it was possible for him to make such an easy mistake like that but even if it sounds silly since his uncle Kenya is one of the only people he can trust beside his secret friend Hanji who comes to visit him at the fence hin the gardens. Levi didn't think he would huge him for this so it was worth a try and if he didn't like the idea or thought it was weird he doubted he would say anything to Levi's parents like with the fact he wants to be a lord instead of a lady.

"Urmm well to be honest this new butler of mine, well Erwin, he is an interesting looking man to say it easily." He explained "I can't really put my finger on it"

"Interesting you say?" He smirked "that's a weird way of saying it, so does that mean you're interested in this man you've just met who's your butler?" Levi nodded at him watching as the young girl beside him looked as she was becoming invested in the conversation besides not saying anything at all "that's really dangerous you know and I think that's not allowed to happen besides your parents would never allow"

"Who said uncle?" Levi explained "please don't tell me it's to do with social classes and all that rubbish." Kenny have a slight nod at this.

"Plus you're only a child Levi" he added "it's only a childhood crush of some kind, it'll pass"

Levi placed his cup down on the table slowly looking up at his uncle. "What if it doesn't uncle?" He asked "what do I do if I still feel the same after time passes?"

"Well that's up to you Levi" he sighed "but I trust you will make the right decision and follow your instincts in the end." The girl next him nodded in agreement and Levi raised a brow at her.

Levi had to ask who she was. "By the way uncle who is this girl that's came with you" he asked and the two looked at her and Levi could see she was nervously playing with the fabric of her dress.

"Well that's actually the reason I'm here for" he said a nervous laugh escaping his lips. He put a hand on the young girls shoulder giving her some kind of reassurance "Levi this is my daughter, Mikasa" Levi for one had mixed feelings as he looked at this girl in front of him. "She's the same age as you, your cousin."

"Kenny how on earth have you hidden this girl away for ten years!?" He explained "your sister...my mother is going to question how this happened and when did you even get married?"

"Actually I didn't I was approached by this lady recently who is a prostitute and I had apparently slept with her many years ago and the bar man had proof and the next thing I knew I was given a child." He explained "her mother apparently likes to seduce drunk nobles as it's an easy way to get money, a very clever woman I must say. Also yes she is going to kill me so I thought I might as well inform you about this just so you know and as far as your going to say she's a brat I picked up that's not related to me in the slightest."

"Oh my" Levi sighed about to say that he shouldn't lie about her and just come clean when the both of them were interrupted by a voice from non other than the girl between them.

"That's a little rude father" Mikasa said frowning "and why are you calling this lady by a man's name?"

"We don't question it Mikasa darling" he added "and he don't say it in front of his parents or staff that he hasn't told us to yet. Understand?" She nodded at Levi.

Levi cleared this throat "it's also a pleasure to meet you Mikasa" he smiled "I hope that my uncle treats you well"

"Ah Levi I think I've done well since I've only had her for a few days" he smiled "I got her a dress and everything." The three of them continued to talk for the next half an hour and until they finally left and Petra got the cups where Levi thanked her.

Leaving the table Levi started to wonder wear this new butler of his had went. He knew shouldn't worry about it since his father wouldn't just hire any ol person that comes around. He took the chance to have some fun whilst his parents were away and headed up his father's study to play one of his favourite games. Lord Ackerman.

Even though he was in charge of the staff and he never ordered them around only giving them requests he didn't have power when it came to his father's study. He wasn't supposed to be in there and the amount of times he was escorted by Petra and the others out of the room without saying anything. Levi crept along the hallway big ad quiet as he could the urge to let out a giggle becoming harder as he became closer to the room he needed.

He let himself in and closed the door behind him almost jumping it the seat sitting down. He sat there quietly so nobody could hear anything if they were on the top floor. He was just about to start when the door opened and he was sure it was someone there to remove him from the room. That wasn't the case and it was Erwin who was there.

"My lady I must apologise for not assisting you with your visitor" he apologised and Levi just smiled at him wanting him to play with him. Since nobody else knows the reason why he comes in here for. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there a problem"

"Hmmm I think I can tell you Erwin" he sighed "yeah I can trust you. Do you want to play with me? I'm only asking not ordering you." The blonde nodded closing the door behind him smiling at him. The blonde thought it was a lovely little charming thing they were about to do and he was somewhat happy even though the two of them didn't know much or sent time with one another properly yet. Erwin awaited what he needed to do.

Levi coughed before starting. "I see you're once again late lord Smith" Levi smirked "come sit, we have business to be talking about." The blonde sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I must apologise dear Lady Lucy Ackerman" he sighed "my carriage ran into some trouble on the road"

"I'm sorry but you must have me mistake for someone else Erwin" Levi played "it is Lord Levi Ackerman actually." Erwin raised a brow at him a bit confused.

"Really now?" He questioned a smile forming on his face "as you wish. What business do you want to talk about?" Levi was silent for a second. "My lady?"

"No but I'm actually being serious here Erwin" he sighed "just don't say anything about it to anyone ok or go telling my parents about it. I know it's kind of weird and all Erwin but can you just not act weird about it and follow my wishes, again not an order just a request."

Erwin was about to say something when Petra opened the door and chucked them both out. Walking down the hall Levi said something really quietly to try snd make things less awkward. "So I've never had a butler before" he added "what do they do? And what's the difference between that and a maid?"

"Well maids do housework based things like cleaning and other domestic duties where as I do more things to do with the people living in the residence like finances, accompanying you on outings or even bathing. I'm kind of taking over from what Petra used to do so she can take responsibility for what she's actually hired to do."

"Oh ok" Levi added "I wish to go to my room and read, you can accompany me if you want and you can read it for me if you wish Erwin"

"I would be honored to join you in your private time like this my lord" he smiled looking down and Levi's face widened into a smile. Levi's instincts were correct in the first place, this man, Erwin, was the one he would have.


	2. Chapter 2

A fews days later there was a single day until Levi's parents returned from their business trip. Having not gone out of the estate groups since Erwin joined his staff he wanted to take a chance to stretch his legs and be out in public. It was mid day and they had just entered a carriage as the bright rays of the sun came down up on them both.

The current occupied carriage was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop within the nothingness surrounding the space between the two of them. It was probably so thick that the rest of the staff left at the manor since they never accompanied Levi on any of his outings. This being: Petra, Aurou, Eld, Gunther, Mike and Nanaba.

Erwin sat waiting for something to happen. Lucy and him kept looking out of the carruge window and now and gain at each other possibly trying to get a peak at one another. Erwin had to say something to break the silence.

"So the weather is really nice today my lord" He stated and Levi turned towards him the light rays dusting over his face. "What do you think of it?"

Levi looked back out of window smiling at the vast lands of green hills and flowers painted across it. "It's quite pleasant Erwin" he added "I've always admired the sight of flowers but my mother doesn't like them. I'm not quite sure why but I belive that she finds them too bright or something. I mean I would like to have them but since she is the lady of this house and my mother I have to respect her wishes. Do you like them?"

"They're nice" he added "do you have any ideas of flowers you would have in the gardens my lord?"

"I like roses" he added now fully facing him and placing a few of his long locks behind his ear. "I once saw some that were a blue colour, I think they would be lovey on our estate since it is our house colour Erwin." He nodded in agreement thinking it was a good idea.

"My lord I wanted to learn more about your family since I'm now working for you" he added "what is it that your family does?"

"The Ackerman family are best know as one of the leading families within the country specialising in the business of clothing, chinaware, children's toys the stuffed kind to be more clear and weapons such as guns  bur the guns part belongs to my uncle. I would personally like to work alongside the local orphanage giving out such toys and donating funds to keep the children safe and well fed, it would be kind of nice if you think about it. As well as that I would like to go round the streets when I can to give out the any left overs that we have to the homeless. Talking about the homeless i recebtly talked to my mother about the possibility of us setting up a woman's charity that helps woman who need help. Didn't happen since she didn't care about them."

"That's all very well my lord but I like that you are concerned about others out there. Care to say anything else about what you like?" He smiled.

"Well apart from the business I belive in equal rights for all. I don't like to treat my staff as others would do so. I think if you are nice to them and allow them to be human being who me mistakes it will allow them to be better at their job. Just think of it as some sort mutual respect. I've always wanted to try and help with cleaning my own residence and one thing you might find interesting is that I have no interest in wanting to drink or smoke" he explained as well " also people for some reason have a preconceived idea that I like a Victoria sponge with a white cream coating now and again. I don't. The little powered sugar bits are what put me off. I prefer a straight up basic cake than that but since this happens I always get them, I've learnt to deal with it and smile and nod."

"So umm don't mind me asking but since we're talking about you I want to have a clearer understanding of what you told me on my first day my lord, about me calling you lord instead of lady." He started "I mean if want to tell me that's all, its fine if not."

"Oh it's fine Erwin." Levi added "if you want an explanation about this here you go. It's kind of an internal feeling I've had since I was young. when I see myself as Lucy things, just aren't right, it feels oddly weird for me. I feel like I will be better in this person and plus you've questioned me quite a lot already." Levi stood and sat beside Erwin across from him. "I want to know more about you Erwin"

"What's there to know about me?" He asked "I'm really not anything special, nothing I can say can make me sound interesting to someone like you."

"You are Erwin" Levi added smiling "just think of it like this. Every philosopher or scientist had an idea at one point that they thought people would laugh at them for if they said it out loud. It just took a little bit of confidence for them to say something, change the world and become the most interesting people out there. So Erwin share your thoughts with me as I am an open book ready to record the details of you. Why are you here? How did you start? What gets you up in the morning? Tell me of those child like dreams you had as a child Erwin, I'm all ears."

Erwin sat taken back by how forward Levi was being. "If you really want to know, this here is my first ever job my lord. I was pretty worried about it but so far everyone is so nice, especially you my lord, it's not everyday you see people of your status caring about people like us. You could easily just walk all over me but you don't, you don't do that to anyone; It's honestly so odd to see."

"So you were scared that I was going to....hurt you...if you were to do something wrong Erwin" Levi asked "please tell me the truth."

"Yes" he sighed leaning over "as much as I don't want to admit it that's the truth"

"Erwin trust me when I say this" he added "I'll never do that ever and I mean it. I will try my best to make sure my parents won't do it either but I cannot promise that last thing. But if it does happen I will come to your aid for comfort"

The two of them stepped out of the carriage into the sun. "So what do you need today my lord?" He questioned "where should he head first?"

Levi thought for a second of everything that was needed, not just for himself but the others. "Petra needs a new broom, Mike and Nanaba need some vegetables, Aurou needs cleaning clothes and Eld and Gunther need some seeds and shears." He explained looking down at his fingers as he counted each item on them. "Oh do you need anything Erwin?"

"Not as I remember" he added "I thought this was supposed to be shopping for you?"

"No" he said briefly shaking his head at Erwin "I don't need anything at all and remember you can't say that I went out to go get them to my parents. It'll cause them to get in a lot of trouble because of it. Also you must need something Erwin. You only arrived with a small suitcase, you know what I'll treat you to something in secret."

They had been shopping for a while now Levi picking up stuff at every opportunity he had for his staff members. Everything he had bought was held by the both of them as they walked around. Levi had settled on a new shirt for him sitting down patiently as he was being fitted for it. Levi took the chance to look at him top to bottom. His top half was the only thing exposed and Levi looked at him a little when he wasn't looking. He knew this was stupid of him, this being some kind of childlike attraction of his but still it felt like he really wanted to be in the presence of this person. Once finished with the new shirt for Erwin Levi realised he in fact had somewhere he could in fact visit. Levi led the way walking into the main section of the indoor stores they came across one of the Ackerman's many stores, this one happened to be one of their toy stores.

Going inside Erwin was faced with a store of medium size lined row by row with toys of all shapes and sizes for babies up to early teens. Erwin was drawn in by the small details on each piece, not really important but it made them better in total knowing the amount of effort put into them was large. "Does this belong to you?" Erwin asked looking around "it's amazing"

"Yeah it's our main store" Levi added walking towards the back. The old woman smiled at him and happily let them though into the back room. "You're probably want to know why we're in here right?"

"Errrr business?" He questioned raising a brow at the collection of doll heads and buttons laying around everywhere.

"Yeah you're quite right there Erwin" he smiled sitting down at a table grabbing a pecil and paper. "I've been asked by my parents to design my first ever contribution to our company but I'm not sure what I want to make. Care to help? I'm sure you have some good ideas that we can use."

"Sounds good" he added still standing near the door way. He made his way over to Levi to watch him create the toy. They both discussed what they liked trying different designs until they were left with only one. It was a stuffed teddy bear with light brown fur that was almost blonde like Erwin hair. It had an eyepatch covering an eye and a red coat made of velvet on its body.

"It's cute" Erwin smiled looking down at the paper to inspect it's appearance more. "What about a name for the bear?"

"I like the name Captain sharp cuddles" Levi added standing out grabbing the paper of the table to give to the old lady in the store. "It's unique I find and I think it sounds kind of childlike so hopefully my first product sells well."

"I have faith it will and if it doesn't I'll buy one for myself and show it to people to hopefully get things moving and off to a good start." Erwin smiled when Levi gave it to the woman who looked pleased with the design and they both headed out the store to head home to everyone before it got too late and they started to wonder where they both were. When they both returned to the estate there was a light spitting of rain just starting.

When Levi had retired for the night he noticed that the rain had gotten heavier. He spared a thought for those without a home to take shelter in and sighed praying silently for their safety as he lay down in his bed to sleep. He was just about to close his eyes when a knock was to be heard at his door. He sat up and told the person to enter. It was Erwin who was still dressed in his uniform having still duties to attend to when his young master was asleep. "Is everything OK Erwin?" He asked "has something happened?"

"Everything is alright my lord" he added "I just wanted to make sure you were fine that's all and also I've discovered there's a leak in the ceiling right above my pillow so I'm hesitant to sleep. If you're fine I'll make my way back to my room to retire for the night."

"Oh dear" Levi added "you can always sleep here."

"As much as I would to sleep on that chair next to you I don't think it'll be that comfortable for me to do" he explained sighing.

"Well I mean my bed is quite big if you want to join me" Levi added and Erwin raised a brow at him.

"My lord I can't do that" he explained "it's not right of me to do so."

"I thought it was part of your job to make sure I'm sent off to sleep without a problem?" Levi said pulling a very straight face at him "don't you want to help me sleep?"

Erwin only sighed smiling at him as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Of course" he smiled reaching down and moved some hair out of his face when Levi lay back down "I do need to make sure my lord is as safe and comfortable as possible. So I will help you sleep."

"Good" Levi added sleepily smiling and closing his eyes as Erwin glides his hand through his hair. The two of them didn't realise they both fell asleep like that with Levi laying down and Erwin sat upright against the headboard.

The next morning they awoke around 8 and hurried to get dressed and clean as Levi's parents were due back around 9. So lunch soon came and the Ackerman family sat around the table to eat. Erwin had just lay the food up on the table for them and went into another room. "So what did you get upto whilst we were away Lucy?" Klutchel asked with a smile.

"I had done what you told me to do" Levi added "the design I think is quite good."

"Hmm well have to see about that" William added "if I don't like it it's not going on my shelves. I don't want any rubish cluttering my stores."

"I understand father" he added acting like he was alright with the idea of his parents disregarding his hard work.

"That new Butler of ours" William started "has he been working as he should?"

"Yes he has" he added "he's also played with me"

Klutchel and William looked at one another. "Played with you?" They questioned.

"Yeah Erwin is a really lovely man" he smiled "he's played games with me and even helped me sleep." His parents nodded "I find he's the type of man I would look for in the futu-

Levi was cut off early by his father placing his fork down. Levi widened his eyes getting a small shock. "Lucy could you go play outside for a little bit please" he explained "me and your mother need to alone for a moment."

"But I haven't started eating yet fath-

"Just go outside for a bit Lucy" he once again interrupted but this time slightly more harsh and Levi nodded leaving the table and walking out into the gardens out the back of the estate. There he took a moment to walk around for a while taking in the crisp ripeness of the flowerless bushes surrounding him. He spotted Aurou from a far and was about to walk over to him to have the same daily conversation about how they didn't like the fact that the gardens around them didn't have any flowers beautiful or not.

He was just about there and he hadn't saw him yet when Levi stopped in his tracks. Dead still. Just listening as Aurou carried on seeming to be totally unaware of the sound Levi just heard. There is was again and Levi jumped a little seeing there was no further reaction from him. The sound then boomed and Levi widened his eyes chest beginning to tighten as he slowly turned around on the spot and headed to the entrance. At first he walked at the normal speed trying to make it look less obvious that he was in distress by what he heard but when the next one came Levi sprinted towards the door.

He entered from the back and made his way to where his parents and him were before he got sent outside. He walks in and his parents aren't there and raising a brow he looks down to see Petra on the floor cleaning something up. With closer examination it was his plate he was going to eat from earlier. Petra turned around to face him. "I'm sorry about your lunch my lady" she smiled "there was an incident but there's no reason for you to be worried"

Levi raised a brow at her. "What happened?" She remained silent but the slightly distressed look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know. Without a moments notice he turned and ran across the building going through corridors and a few doors until he got there. Levi hadn't gone to his room but somewhere else.

Now gently walking down the corridor he came to a stop outside a door. Levi knocked and silently waited for a response. There was nothing and he became worried. He put his ear to the door moving the locks of hair away so he could hear better. "Erwin?" He questioned "are you there?, it's Levi." He heard a hum from the other side and walked into the room to see him sitting beside the window facing away from him. Levi walked towards him before he looked down and his query was proven correct. On the side of Erwin's face was a mark and it pained Levi to see it. It was obvious that his father had done that to him. "Erwin I'm sorry" Levi said above a whisper gently touching his face to reassure him. "This is my fault."

"It's not my lord" he added meeting his gaze "so please don't think that."

"Why did they even do that!" Levi added "why was there a need to hurt you?"

"I'm a bad influence on your life apparently" he explained "and they really don't approve of it, really don't."

"Why are you talking like that?" He asked "why are you phrasing that so weirdly?"

"I'm having my job revoked in 5 days" he sighed "I've been ordered to leave."

Levi widened his eyes, he was heart broken. He had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi after finding out this news and finishing off his conversation with Erwin he walked back to his room, tears threatening to fall free. Levi couldn't stop thinking about how this was his fault and that he shouldn't of said anything or even too much about their time together when his aren't were gone on their business trip. Levi sighed reaching for the handle of the door to enter his room so he could be alone for a while and could think about what he could possibly do to fix this but he was stop short by a gentle voice beside him diverting his attention. "My lady" they said and Levi turned around to see Petra standing there. The girl raised a concerned brow going to place a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything OK? You look sad."

Levi once again sighed now turning his head away from her "I'm doing fine" he lied "what is it that you need Petra?"

"Your parents need to talk to you about something so they sent me to get you" she smiled still looking concerned about the young one in front of her. "Let's go, we don't want them waiting long." Levi nodded following her along the estate letting himself stay behind her. They ended up in one of the tea rooms in the back. Petra knocking on the door waiting for them to be let in. A hum gave them access and Levi walked in for Petra to leave him.

Levi just looked at them both. He was sour after what had happened and didn't want to talk to the people who caused harm to Erwin his dear butler. "Ah Lucy" Klutchel smiled facing him "sit down my love we have wonderful news we have to tell you."

Levi obayed sitting on the chair in front of them both. "How are you feeling my daughter?" William asked

"I'm hungry father" he added blankly "my lunch had been thrown on the floor causing a mess that Petra had to clean up"

William raised a brow "it was for a good cause Lucy" he explained "I will ask them two chefs of ours whatever their names are to prepare an afternoon snack for you."

"There's no point adding to Mike and Nanaba's work" he explained keeping a still face "recent events have vanquished my appetite"

"Recent events?" Klutchel questioned

"Why does my butler have a bruise covering the side of his face?" He asked frowning "who done that to him?"

The two adults in the room stayed silent for a moment "what does it matter?" William added "he has upset our household so he must go"

"Why father?" He questioned "why must he go? He done his job properly so what's the issue?"

"We hire staff here and they need to realise they are here to work as our slaves to do whatever we please. They must realise they are not on the same level as us and should stay in the dirt where they are" he explained and Levi exhaled through his nose not saying another word against his father as he knew he wouldn't be afraid to do the same to him as what he done to Erwin.

"So what is it we need to talk about" Levi questioned.

"Well before that thing downstairs decided to ruin our lunch we were going to talk about it then" Klutchel started "on our business trip we were also accompanied by the Yaeger family the ones who do cakes. Well we were talking and found out their son Eren was your age even though your older by around 5 months and we came to an agreement."

"What would that be?" He asked

"We wanted to find someone who could take over the businesses when we're gone since you obviously can't do that being a girl. So we've made an agreement with their family. You're officially engaged Lucy to their son. You'll both meet in a few days, the day before that butler leaves to be exact." She explained and Levi widened his eyes at them both.

"Engaged?" He questioned "does...does this need to happen?"

"As your parents you are expect to follow our orders" William added.

There was a slight silence until Levi said something he knew he would regret. "No" Levi said staring at him "I don't want to father."

"What do you mean by that!" He shouted "you will obay me as you father, who on earth would you want rather than a man who can provide for you!?"

"That's non of your business" Levi added "I can wed whoever I please" Levi saw the familiar grip of his fist on the table.

"You're dismissed" he stated loudly and Levi walked towards the door exiting. Before walking off to do whatever in his room he once again heard his parents talk. "I don't understand what her problem is Klutchel! She is so ungrateful for what she has."

"It's just child like talk William she will come to understand what's best for her" she sighed and Levi walked off frowning. He had to do something, he was going to be forced to marry someone he hadn't met before and couldn't do anything about it. Plus Erwin was being forced to leave him the day after all this was due to happen. Levi thought about what he could do but failed. There was only one thing he could do to comfort himself, go see his uncle.

The next day Levi burst through the doors of his estate shocking a few of his workers. He stormed through the corridors of the bottom floor utility he came across him sitting on the terrace with tea in hand watching as Mikasa played in the garden.

Seeing Levi he raised a brow as he marched towards him. "It's not like you to come unannounced?" He smirked "did something happen?" The joke like tone was clear in this voice and once Levi reached the table he grabbed his cup tipping in so the tea poured out onto the stone floor. "Hey! I was drinking th-"

"I haven't got time to joke around uncle" Levi said sitting down breathless "I desperately need your help!"

"Woah Woah Woah calm down there" he added pouring himself another cup "it's 9 o'clock in the morning give me a minute already. What's up?"

"I'm engaged uncle!" Levi explained frowning and he gave a smile.

"And what's the problem here?" He questioned "isn't that good news?"

"No it isn't!" He added once again tipping the contents of the cup in annoyance as his uncle sort of reached out for the tea on the floor sighing. "Its to some person I don't even know"

"But that's kind of normal Levi" he added

"But I don't love this Eren person Kenny" he explained "not at all, he's not the one that I want, you know who I want"

"I see" Kenny said sighing at him " that butler of yours has made an impression on you and I know I shouldn't support this....but I do care for you Levi and I want you to be happy. I haven't done much in my life just sailed across without giving a damn and brought a child into this world without even knowing her for most of her life. I want to do something right and this will be it whatever it takes or what trouble I will get into."

"What do you suggest we do?" Levi asked.

"I'm not sure" he added "do you know what we could do?"

"Kill them" Levi stated "then Erwin doesn't get to loose his job...but still Eren's parents will still be alive and they might carry on the deal. Kenny we need to get rid of all four if them if this is to work"

"Your joking with me right?" He asked "I know I own the biggest arms trader in this country but do you expect me to be able to shoot down 4 people in 2 separate carriages without hurting you or this butler. Why not get rid of the brat whilst your at it?"

"I will sort that out trust me" he said "believe me if this plan works I will have my own little plan to deal with Eren."

"I will take the blame for this Levi so you'll get away" he added but then turned towards Mikasa watching her play "but what about her? She won't have anyone"

"She'll will stay with me and I will look after her" Levi added. The rest of the time was spent talking over the details as they both watched Mikasa chase butterflies.

"Do you not want to join her?" He asked

"I'm afraid I've been raised to act like an adult" Levi answered "and even if I did I don't think I have any child like innocence left after what we are planning. I beg that it goes well."

It was the day that Levi and Eren were due to meet for the first time. Levi had been ordered by his mother the wear a blue dress with long sleeves that clung to his body. It was a special occasion in the eyes of all house members of the Ackerman house hold and Yaeger house hold. It was young Eren's 10th birthday and all were going to theoohrhe theater to celebrate. Their children would meet their future partner and Levi would know who he was going to hand everything over to. But this wasn't the case for the young Ackerman heir, today was to be celebrated for different reasons. The breakage of an engagement and making sure he wouldn't have to risk being separated from his butler ever.

They all rode within the carriage. Levi to the far right with Erwin beside him. Then his mother and father. They all sat in silence Levi occasionally looking over to his parents taking peace within these final moments before hell breaks loose. They rode into the centre of town after a while and Levi could see out the far window the other carriage. It was now just waiting until they got to the small bridge next to the river side.

Levi stayed quiet waiting for any sign of his uncle on the bank side whilst he looked out of the window. Soon enough they locked eyes within the distance and this all became too real to fast but he had to do it. Levi swallowed nodding the once as one final sign to his uncle he wanted to go through with his. They had agreed that he would shoot once at the bridge.

Levi looked to his left taking one last look at his parents and into the hardly visible carriage of Eren's family. He saw the smile of a birthday boy having fun with his family and he closed his eyes turning away to look at Erwin who turned to face him. "Is everything OK my lady?" He questioned referring to Levi as Lucy as he's supposed to when in front of Levi's parents.

"Bend over Erwin" Levi stated for his parents to pull a face. Levi gritted his teeth knowing they were extremely close to the bridge.

"What are you on above Lucy?" They questioned "ignore her"

Levi gripped Erwin shirt and pulled them both forward with all of his energy "GET DOWN!" He screamed.

*BANG! BANG!*

Levi landed on the oposite side of Erwin so he was on the floor next to his parents. Levi kept his eyes squeezed shut as he heard two mighty crashes and the carriage crash. He heard screams from those outside and he got onto his hands and knees to sit back and slowly opened his eyes. He opened them to see Erwin sitting there against the door eyes wide and horrified looking at the scene to Levi's left. Levi turned his head to look at what he had caused.

Levi looked down into the pooling red blood of his family beside them both watching what seemed to be their life was escaping them drop by drop around onto the floor surrounding them though his parents were clearly gone the second the impact happened. Erwin sat there still sporting an expression that would indicate he was silently screaming on the inside. Once he was back into reality he hastily turned around to Levi patting him down checking for any injury. "My lord! MY LORD!" He panicked "are you alright?!" He saw Levi gazing at the bodies beside them not saying a word. "Don't look. Let's get out of here as soon as possible" he added about to stand up to help them both exit until he watched Levi do something which made his eyes widen in panicked shock.

Levi raised the hand which was closest to the bodies up to look at. It had been covered in their blood and Erwin watched Levi become pale. "It's odd isn't it Erwin how ones life can be ended so short" he explained and continued to stare at his hand.

Erwin was about to say something when Levi became paler and his hand shook in front of him. "Le-"

Levi coughed once then twice then Erwin saw him bent over as sick dripped out of his mouth as tears made there was to his cheeks. Erwin took off his jacket wrapping it around Levi as he picked him up running out of the carriage. "We need to go now" he stated "let's get to safety my lord"

Out into the wide open there was dust flying everywhere where the carriages had crashed so the scene wasn't clear. But if one thing was right as they walked through the dust clouds Levi could hear the distinct sound of a scream, a child's scream and he knew it was Eren's. Levi heard footsteps and the sound of people shouting for someone to hold their hands up and knew it was his uncle being arrested. Erwin moved the jacket so it covered Levi's face completely from all of this. They heard a voice shout from within the clouds. "Is the young one ok?" They shouted.

"He's fine" Erwin shouted back and Levi widened his eyes under the jacket hearing Erwin quietly gasp hearing the mistake he made.

"He?" The person questioned "is there more than the young lady with you?"

Levi had to act fast. "Ah I'm fine" Levi added raising the pitch in his voice to make it sound higher "my brother and I are fine, could you please leave us alone, we wish to return to the estate in peace." Levi hurried Erwin on to get them out of here before anyone could see them.

Two hours later Levi sat on the bottom of the stairs in silence as his eyes remained wide. He clung to Erwin's jacket on him as his staff sat on the few seats around this area watching him from afar. Erwin stood directly in front of him looking down at his master. He had stood there since the moment they got back around an hour and a half ago just looking at him giving him silent reassurance. He didn't want anyone bothering him so he didn't get anyone though Petra doing her normal daily route of the estate was the first one to walk into this. She immediately attempted to rush over to him to ask him what had happened but was stopped by Erwin holding his arm up to stop her. She just left and got everyone else and that's how they ended up where they were now.

Erwin didn't know what to say. He wanted to refer to the one in front of him as his lord but knew that nobody else here knew him as that. Though he didn't care at this moment and wanted to comfort him. He knelt down to his level getting close to him so nobody could hear. "My lord" he whispered and Levi looked at him with tears still in his eyes "should we go upstairs and clean you up so you can have sometime to yourself before you tell them what's happened?"

"Tell them...everything....everything Erwin" Levi strained just below a whisper. Levi gave Erwin his hand helping him stand. Levi leant his body against him.

"I regret to inform you all that the current heads of the Ackerman household have been murdered by the hands of Lord Kenny Ackerman, Lady Klutchel's brother today. So I introduce our new head....." Erwin briefly looked down at Levi before returning his gaze back to everyone else "Lord Levi Ackerman. If there is an issue with any of you and this new information then you can leave." Everyone just looked at him then to their new head. "He will join you all once ready so carry on what you are doing."

Erwin lead Levi to his room sitting him down on his bed. Erwin knelt in front of Levi's bed looking up at him. "What is it you need me to do my lord?" He questioned placing a gentle hand on top of his.

"First of all I request a bath, then I request that you help me find something more appropriate for my new status as lord rather than lady then last of all I wish to have a haircut Erwin. We will sort out the other things later like that people now think I have a sibling so I have to cater to that by keeping the dresses and now I need a wig alongside news clothes for me to wear as I'm now Levi"

After having bathed with the help of Erwin Levi now sat on a chair in his room whilst Erwin went to work with what Levi requested. Soon lay an undercut on his head and Levi just looked at himself nodding into the mirror. Clothing wise Erwin didn't manage to find anything but said since the day was still early that he'd would head out to find clothing for him. Levi suggested that he himself would stay at home whilst everyone else would head out to get what was needed such as documents and clothes and he could explain everything to his staff about the while Levi business. Whilst this happened Levi sat on his bed jacket still on his shoulders as he waited silently for them to return.

Before they all left him alone for a while he requested to see Mikasa though sorting it out himself since they didn't know who she was. This was as she would be wondering where her father was. She soon arrived and the carriage waited as instructed by Levi. Before heading down stairs Levi slipped on one of the dresses laying around though now looking at himself with his new hair and the dress on looked really weird to him.

Levi walked from his room and to the top of the stairs where they saw each other. Mikasa looked at him. "You look quite different like that Levi" she added and Levi explained that everyone had gone out to get news clothes for him. They walked down the halls talking. He didn't know how to tell her the news. "Levi do you know where my father is? Actually where are your parents? I thought I wasn't supposed to be known to them" She asked "it's now dark and I'm worried"

Levi just simply turned around sighing. "My parents are dead Mikasa" he stated "and your father done it. He's been executed." She slowly widened her eyes at him as he kept a straight face. "You may live with me." She looked Levi straight in the eyes.

"Why we're you at my father's estate a few days back?" She questioned standing still "and how come he's now dead? Why are you not mourning Levi!? Why is that!"

"I done what I had to do" he explained then widening his eyes realising he just exposed himself. He turned around seeing her slowly widen her eyes.

"You done it" she said backing away "you monster! You killed your own family! I'm going to tell everyone about this right now!" She turned away and walked down the hallway of the top floor. Levi knew they had a phone on the bottom floor and what she was planning. If she does do it it's all over for him. He began running after her and once she realised she began doing the same hurrying towards the phone.

"Come back here!" Levi demanded but it was no use and she reached the top of the stairs. He grabbed a hold of it pulling her towards him.

"You're heartless Levi!" She shouted "you don't care about anyone! You killed my only family and I hope you get the same punishment as my father for what you forced him to do. YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!? I'LL KILL THAT BUTLER OF YOURS AND WHO WILL BE UPSET THEN!?"

With a force Levi kicked his leg forward pushing Mikasa backwards down the stairs. Levi watched her tumble down and hit her head on the ground beneath. Levi panicked running down the stairs to get to her at the bottom. He quickly looked at her. Not bleeding, is breathing. She was alive but passed out. Levi pulled her body outside and down the path shoving her into the carriage and stepping into it himself. "Yaeger household please" Levi said "please be quick"

They soon arrived and Levi's pulled her out telling the driver to stay. He pulled her to the front door placing her down. He shook her awake. She blinked "who...who are yo-"

"This is the Yaeger household Mikasa" Levi explained "you will stay with them and they will protect you. You will work there and one day I will come get you back." Levi knocked on the door before running back to the carriage and having it pull away. In the last scenes of what he could see from this distance he saw her being pulled inside by someone.

Levi dragged himself inside wet from the rain he had dropped his cousin off in. He knelt against the stairs putting his head on the bottom step. "This is...all of this is..a goddamn mess " he cried "god please don't let my wish die on me right now, please let my plan succeed in the end, do not make my efforts worthless after all I've done and about to do until the end."

~8 years later~

Levi sat at his window watching as the guests piled in for the ball. Erwin had dressed him up as Lucy to continue to keep the illusion and the long black wig was then placed on his head before the mask for the masquerade ball. "Should we send our Lady down now and have you back upstairs to change and sent down as our Lord so you can do the end of the night speech my lord?" Erwin asked fixing the mask and making sure the wig was secure on Levi's head whilst he was trying to portray Lucy.

"Yes that seems fine Erwin" he responded "is the wig fine?"

"Yes it is" he added checking one last time "just be careful out there my lord, remember if anything goes wrong I will be close by to help you"

His eyes fell on 3 guests now walking in together as he looked out the window. A blonde butler, a maid who was Mikasa and a young man between them both. Lord Yaeger. 'I'm so sorry for what's going to happen to you Eren, that you're being dragged into and made the final part of my plan but even you won't stop me now Eren' he thought looking towards Erwin in front of him who smiled at him and Levi returned it with the same softness 'you won't stop me from having the one I love and want even if it kills even more people. I will win the love of Erwin Smith, my Butler.'


End file.
